The blossoming of a new couple
by TVjunkie006
Summary: Drake and JJ finally tell each other how they feel. DrakexJJ Read and Review FINISHED!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

**The blossoming of a new couple**

Prologue

Drake Parker hated mornings. He hated it to get up at 7 o'clock and come to the precinct to do paperwork. That was another thing he hated.

When he came into the office, his partner Jemmy J Adams, also known as JJ, was already waiting for him with coffee. Drake gulped the coffee down, like his life depended on it. JJ smiled. He was used to a tired Drake in the morning, but today he was looking much worse.

"Hey Drake. What's the matter? You look like hell!"

"Well, gee thanks for the compliment."

"Sorry, but really, you look like you didn't sleep at all."

"As a matter of fact I didn't. I slept pretty bad last night. I have for about one and a half week now."

"Well, that's not good. You better go to a doctor. It sounds like insomnia."

"No, I hate doctors. You know that all to well. They only pull all your money out of your pockets. Those damn bastards."

"Oh come on Drake. If you keep thinking like that, you will someday seriously get sick. Go to my doctor. He is pretty good and sure as hell no pickpocket."

"Ok, here's the deal. I'll see if it gets better okay? If it doesn't in the next couple of days, I'm going to your doctor. Happy?"

"You bet I am. I really hate to see you miserable, ya know. But now, lets start work or the chief will have both our heads."

"Oh yeah, right. Yippee paperwork. My favourite part of my job."

JJ frowned at Drake. He was always sarcastic, when it came to the job, but if JJ was honest, that was on of the things he liked about Drake…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

to Poshu: Thank you for your review. Yeah you're right. There are far to few storys with Drake and JJ.

Chapter 1

Yes, exactly. Ever since JJ gave up on Dee and kissed Drake on that roof two weeks ago, he began to see Drake totally different. Suddenly he started to like the things he never really noticed at Drake, like his eyes. Furthermore Drake was one of the most caring person JJ ever met. Every time JJ was down because Dee barked at him again, Drake was there to comfort him. And now every time Drake didn't do more than smiled at him, JJ got nervous and turned red. _Thank god Drake-senpai never noticed anything. _JJ wasn't confused or anything, he knew pretty well what this feelings meant"I'm falling for Drake", he admitted to himself a week ago as he turned bright pink, just because Drake ruffed his hair when JJ solved a case. Drake did that often and JJ was used to it, but he never reacted like that.

The only thing JJ wasn't sure about was, if he should tell Drake how he felt or not. He knew he couldn't live like that any longer, constantly worried Drake could find out, how JJ felt. But he was more scared about telling him everything and then he might loose Drake.

What JJ didn't know was, that Drake was fighting, too. But he was scared of his feelings towards JJ and that he might hurt him. He saw what Dee did. He would hate himself, if he would do the same. When JJ kissed him two weeks ago, Drake felt a very strange feeling by his heart. His heart leaped with joy. _My god, what is wrong with me? Am I enjoying the kiss?_ He knew if he would have to answer, he would say, " YES, I do". Of course he would love to tell JJ how he felt but what if Drake would screw this up and loose JJ not just as partner, but most importantly as a friend? _I would die, if I never saw him again _Drake knew that very well. To make matters worse, his feelings for JJ were he reason he couldn't sleep…

Three days later JJ decided that he had to tell Drake how he felt. _I might loose him. _But he didn't expect anything from Drake. _I have to make this clear. _

JJ was very nervous when he stood outside Drake's apartment. _It's now or never. _JJ worked up the courage and knocked.

Drake opened the door and blushed immediately, because he had only a towel wrapped around his waist and he was staring at JJ.

JJ looked up and down at Drake and was very glad he wore loose trousers, otherwise Drake would have probably noticed something.

"Emmm..., hi Drake. Did I interrupt anything?" _Oh please god, tell me he hasn't got a girl in there!_

_Oh my gosh. Is he thinking I have a girl in here?_ "Oh. No, just my shower. But come in. I quickly get dressed." JJ would have nearly said "No. Please, stay like that" But fortunately he could bit his tongue "Yeah sure, I'll wait.", he said instead.

When Drake returned dressed in jeans and a blue T-shirt (JJ thought he looked absolutely adorable) he gestured JJ to sit down.

"Do you want to drink anything?"

"No, thank you. I actually came here to tell you something"

Drake gulped. _Is he here to tell me he doesn't want to be my partner anymore, or what else could be so important it can't wait till tomorrow? _"What is it?" he asked carefully. "Do I have to be concerned?"

"Umm… I don't know. Maybe." Now Drake was even more worried.

"Okay, so just say what you have to say."

JJ took a deep breath and started. "Okay Drake, what I now am going to tell you, is maybe going to shock you." Drake looked like he was going to faint any second as JJ said that. "But I have to say it to you", JJ continued ,"otherwise I'm going crazy." Now Drake looked rather confused than worried. _Where is he going with that?_

" I don't know if you remember the day two weeks ago, when we were on the roof and I told you, that I'm giving up on Dee?"

"Did you chance your mind?" Drake asked immediately.

"No, it has nothing to do with Dee or Ryo for that matter, but about you and me."

And there it was again, the worried look on Drake's face.

"You know after I kissed you, I felt something and…"

"JJ, please, if it is because of that kiss you want to go, DON'T! It wasn't that bad!", Drake interrupted JJ.

"What? Go? Me? What are you talking about?"

"Aren't you here to tell me you don't want to be my partner anymore?" Drake asked confused.

"God no. I love to work with you. How can you even think something like that?"

"I just thought, because it seems like you have something important to tell me."

"And the only important thing that I could talk with you about, could be me ending our partnership?" JJ laughed at Drake, who made a very sad face." You are such a worry-wart Drake!"

"Then what do you want to tell me, huh?", Drake asked, who was now feeling pretty stupid, "Please continue."

"Okay like I said I felt something and…ahhh I don't know how to say it. Oh well I'll just say it directly. I happened to enjoy the kiss. Now please don't hated me, but in this two weeks I began to see you totally different than before."

Drake looked at him shocked.

"Are you telling me, that you like me more than a friend?"

JJ hesitated before he gave Drake an answer. "Yes, I do Drake. But you must understand, that I don't expect anything and sure as hell don't want to loose you as a friend…" Drake shut him up with a kiss.

After nearly 30 seconds they broke apart.

"JJ, shut up. If there is a worry-wart in her, it's you not me. After you kissed me, I began to see you differently, too. But I was scared of hurting you, so I never said anything. But I like you. And more than a friend."

Drake grinned as he said that. He didn't get an answer (well not with words anyway), but he got a JJ answer. JJ glomped him, like he used to glomp Dee and looked like he would never let him go again.

"Arg JJ, please. I can't breath!" Drake gasped.

"Oh sorry Drake, but I'm just so damn happy!"

"I know you are, but I know a better way to display that joy."

And with that he kissed him passionately. They stayed like that for about 3 minutes, making-out on the sofa, but then JJ broke off.

"Drake is that the reason why you couldn't sleep?"

"Yes, I always had that dream or more a nightmare actually. In this dream we are together, but then I chicken out and hurt you. You are left behind and are near to despair. Then you start to cry and I wake up. It is always the same dream, every night. I was horrified, that I was able to hurt you like that."

"I'm going to help you not to chicken out, okay? We're taking it slowly. That's why I'm going now, so you don't get uncomfortable."

"Yeah, thank you JJ."

"I'll see you tomorrow Drakey!"

"Uh, don't call me Drakey. That sounds horrible."

"But I like it", JJ pouted. _Ahh, man. How can anybody resist that pout?_

"Okay, okay you win. But I don't give you a pet name, agree?"

"Okay, but JJ is kinda already a pet name, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. Okay, until tomorrow." They kissed goodbye.

* * *

A/N: So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. I will update soon.  
Please Review 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

A/N: Here is the promised next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 2

The next day was stunning. The weather was lovely and in an office at the 27. Precinct was an excellent mood flying around.

When Drake Parker arrived at work that morning, all his co-workers stared at him in amazement. For once he was in a good-mood and well rested and he was even smiling, too. No, not just smiling, but he was grinning from one ear to the other. None of his co-workers had ever seen him smile in the morning before, let alone grin. Another strange thing was how Drake and JJ acted around each other. When JJ handed Drake his coffee, which he always had in the morning, Drake gave him an affectionate smile. And Dee could swear he even saw Drake wink at JJ, which caused the latter to blush slightly.

Drake and JJ didn't perceive all the glares they received from their co-workers. They went into their office and closed the door, as nothing happened. They started working on a new case, but one of them wasn't paying attention. All Drake could do, was stare at the lavender haired men opposite him. When JJ noticed that, he scolded him fondly.

"I know I may be more attractive than the murder down Fifth Avenue, but could you maybe pay a little more attention?"

"Okay, sorry. But you're right. You are definitely more handsome than that case."

Drake and JJ smiled at each other lovingly.

They worked for about 15 minutes until Drake noticed that JJ was now staring at him.

"Well, Well, Well. Who is not working now?"

"Caught. But I am getting bored sitting here, working on that case with you sitting there."

"Maybe I know a better way of spending time with me" Drake grinned.

"Oh really. And what might that be?"

Drake didn't even let him end as he was already kissing him passionately. JJ was a bit taken aback, but soon kissed him back. Suddenly JJ broke off.

"Emmm Drake. We are in the precinct. What if somebody came in?"

"Oh you're right. Speaking of the precinct. Should we tell them were… Emmm what are we exactly JJ?"

"Hmm I don't know. I don't think we can call it dating, since we haven't been out on one. Oh yeah. That's what I wanted to ask you. Are you free on Tuesday?"

"In four days? Yes for you, I am always free."

"Okay, you can come over to my place. I am going to cook something."

"Sounds nice. Hey, that is a date, so technically we are dating, aren't we?"

"You know what, let's just forget that conversation. You can call me your boyfriend if you want."

"Okay, but only if you call me your boyfriend too."

"Are you sure that's not to soon for you? I am not going to pressure you or anything."

"Don't worry. I am ready for that step. But now back to my question. Are we telling them that we are dating?"

"Do you want to tell them?

"Not really, I think we should keep it a secret for a little longer, so we don't have to hear Dee mock."

"In that case, we shouldn't kiss in our office. Hey aren't you getting hungry? It's already noon."

"Hmmm now that you mention it, yes I am hungry. Do you want to eat Japanese?"

At that moment Ryo and Dee walked into their office with a bag from the Japanese place.

"Hey guys we brought you food. Thought you would be hungry." Dee said.

"Oh thank you Dee. We were just heading out to get something." Drake commented.

"Haha, perfect timing as always!"

"Dee, please do you have to gloat like that?" Ryo asked him sighing.

"Yes, but know I want to eat."

After they had eaten Dee and Ryo left and went back to work. Drake and JJ started working again, but neither was really focused. Suddenly Drake said.

"You know what. I don't care if we are in our office. Dee and Ryo just left. They won't come back so soon and find us."

And with that he walked over to a perplexed looking JJ and kissed him hard on the lips. It didn't take long until JJ kissed back. Suddenly the door banged open and a very shocked looking Ryo was standing in the doorway next to a likewise shocked looking Dee. JJ and Drake's head snapped up, both of them looking rather embarrassed.

"Oh my god, sorry we barge in here like that, but Ryo and I forgot our jackets." Just now JJ and Drake noticed the jackets lying on the desk. _Damn_

"Well, now you know it. Actually we wanted to hide it a little longer, but I guess we can forget that now." Drake said upset.

"We won't tell anybody, if you don't want us, but would you care to inform us, what's going on?" Ryo asked.

"Emmm…Okay so last night I went over to Drake to talk to him. I kinda started to develop feelings for him, so I wanted to tell him that. I didn't expect anything, but as it turned out Drake had the same experience as I had, so…"

"Finally!!" Dee cheered. Drake, JJ and Ryo looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean 'finally'?" Drake asked.

"Well, finally you two hooked up. I was actually expecting something like that, since I saw how well you two work together. To add to that you were able to finish each other's sentences and even thought alike. I'm very happy for you two. It took you long enough" Dee grinned.

"Ahh I knew you were gonna mock." Drake shouted. JJ grinned, because he thought Drake always looked best when he was a bit furious.

"Sorry, I swear to you I won't mock. Ohh I just got a great idea, we could have a double date. What do you think?"

"Sounds nice. When do you have time?" JJ asked.

"How about Tuesday?"

"No, sorry. We already have plans. How about Wednesday?

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Ryo?"

"I'm free."

"Okay, so I guess we see you two tomorrow. We can go eat something somewhere on Wednesday." Dee said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Drake and JJ replied.

Ryo and Dee left the office, both smiling at each other, because they were happy about the blossoming of the new couple.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

Chapter 3

Drake and JJ were meeting at 7 o'clock. Drake was standing outside of JJ's apartment. He was here before, but he's always surprised when he sees JJ's apartment. _For a cop he has a pretty nice apartment. I bet it wasn't that cheap._ Drake didn't live exactly bad, but it was nothing compared to JJ's home. _To bad the landlord is such an ashhole. _JJ has complaint about his landlord a lot of times. Apparently he was a little homophobic and JJ was a thorn in his side. JJ would have moved out, but it was very hard finding a new place, so he didn't have another option than staying there.

Drake knocked and JJ opened quickly, like he was waiting impatiently. _I bet he was staring at the clock every second._

"Hi Drake! Oh, are these for me?" Drake bought lilies since he knew they were JJ's favourite flowers.

"Yes, they are. And hi to you too." He gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Mmmm it sure smells nice in here. What are you cooking?"

"Paella, I hope you like it."

"God, I love paella, but it's very hard to find good paella."

"I'm cooking it with an old recipe from my mother."

"Oh, wow. I bet it's a secret family recipe. I didn't even know, that you could cook. Except coffee of course. Your coffee is simply the best."

"Thank you for the compliment. You know I learned cooking from my mother. I was always alone at lunch, so she taught me, because she wanted me to have a healthy meal, no junk-food."

"So how long is it still gonna take?

"About 10 minutes. You can deck the desk, if you want."

"Okay. Oh I also brought wine."

"Great, I just realised that I forgot that. You are a lifesaver."

"That's my second name" Drake joked. He opened the bottle and handed JJ a glass.

"Here's to our first date."

"You know Drake, actually Dee is right. It took us 9 years to get here."

"Well I didn't know I was bi then. I thought I was just damn unlucky with my girlfriends, but now I guess my heart just wasn't in it."

"And I was just running after Dee like a complete lunatic. Of course I found you attractive when I first met you, but my eyes were fixed on Dee. I was so stupid back there. I mean he was always unfriendly and rude to me and I still run after him. You were my knight in shining armour, but I didn't appreciate it. I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh come on, that was 9 years ago. Don't sweat it. I was just happy being the person, who was able to make you smile again." JJ got all teary as Drake said that. "Really?"

"Your smile is the first thing I liked about you. It always scared me to see you so sad. All I wanted was to see you smile again." JJ couldn't help it anymore. He glomped Drake and kissed him cheerfully. "That's the nicest thing anybody has ever told me."

"Your welcome, but could you maybe let me go. You're suffocating me again."

"Oh sorry." JJ let Drake go. But the latter embraced JJ tenderly.

"Isn't it much better like that?" he asked him. JJ nodded his head. After some time JJ said "You know what, the food should be finished by now. Let's eat."

After dinner, they sat on the couch and talked.

"The food was delicious, JJ. Thank you for that. If I could cook I would invite you, but because I care about you I'll better take you out. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect to me, how about on Sunday. Oh and don't forget that we have that double date with Ryo and Dee tomorrow."

"I won't and I'm already looking forward to it. Hey JJ can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well it is kinda serious, but not a bad serious so you don't have to be scared or anything it's just serious you know and I don't really know how to say it because it is so serious and…"

"Drake you're blabbering" JJ said smiling "Just tell me."

"You already told me that you like me and more than a friend, but… I don't know how much you really do like me. And I just wondered…" He kept on blabbering until it went to far for JJ, who already could guess what Drake was talking, no wait blabbering about.

"Drake I love you!" _There I said it, you can shut up now _

Drake stared at JJ as if he just told Drake he was from Mars.

"You l-l-love me?" Drake stuttered.

"Wasn't that what you wanted to hear?"

"Well yes, but I didn't expect it that fast. You seriously love me?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Don't you love me?" JJ asked him worried, cause he was a little surprised by Drake's reaction. _He's reacting like he feels bad, because he doesn't feel the same. _

"Oh no, no. I love you too. I just can't believe it, that's all. Sorry if I scared you or anything."

Drake grinned at JJ and wanted to hug him, but JJ was faster. He nearly overthrew Drake, cause he was so turbulent. He kissed him happily and hugged him, but not to tight. He didn't want to suffocate Drake again.

"Didn't you wanted to take it slow so you don't chicken out? JJ asked Drake after he released him.

"Actually yes, but I really enjoyed the last couple of days, so…"

"I get it, but I hope you don't regret the fact, that you just told me you loved me."

"No, no I won't. Don't worry." They kissed again. But after a couple of minutes Drake stared pulling away. "I think I should go. Otherwise I might get a little too uncomfortable."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Wait I'll bring you to the door."

"See you tomorrow JJ" He kissed him happily. "Yeah until tomorrow." They kissed again and Drake left.

* * *

A/N: I know they are moving pretty fast, but I think they waited far too long already, so it's not too fast. I hope you enjoy it. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

Chapter 4

When Drake arrived at work this morning, he was greeted by a grinning Ted.

"Nice work man"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well I heard you and JJ are together now."

"Who did you hear that from?"

"Dee and Ryo" _Thank you very much guys. Telling everybody after they promised not to._

"Did they tell you that or what?"

"Not exactly. I overheard them talking about you two in their office and that you are going out on a double date." _Ahh so they didn't say anything. _Drake thought relieved.

"Who else knows?"

"Just me and Marty, who heard them too."

"Okay, then could you maybe not say anything? We kinda don't want it out yet."

"Ohh okay. Sorry, I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks Ted. I'll see ya later. JJ is waiting"

"Oh sure, I guess you don't want to let him wait, right?" Ted grinned knowingly.

"Smartass" Drake replied and headed over to where JJ was waiting.

"What were you talking about Drake?"

"Ted knows about us" Drake replied angry.

"What? From where?"

"He overheard Ryo and Dee talk in their office. But don't worry, only he and Marty know it and he promised not to say anything."

"Well then it isn't that bad. Are you okay, though?"

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Okay, then I guess we better start working."

Soon Dee and Ryo stormed into the office. Drake and JJ, who have been working, jumped startled.

"Hey guys. We just arrived here and heard that Ted and Marty know about you, but I swear we didn't say anything" Dee justified upset

"I know. Don't worry. Ted told me he overheard you took talk about our double date today." Drake calmed Dee. Dee exhaled the breath he had been holding looking relieved.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of that. Were do you want to eat?" Ryo asked.

"I was thinking maybe that new Italian place right around the corner." JJ suggested.

"Sounds good. We'll meet you at 8:00pm, okay?"

"Yeah, see you at 8:00pm at the entrance of the precinct."

They went back to work, but JJ couldn't focus. He was a bit concerned about Drake. _I sure hope Ted and Marty really don't say anything, otherwise Drake might chicken out. Even if he says he wont, I can't help but worry. I really care about him and couldn't handle loosing him. _But Drake wasn't scared or anything at all. He was in fact pretty happy with how he and JJ shaped up. _I have never been so happy with a woman before. Maybe with JJ it's just right. That's probably why I love him and I've never really loved any of my girlfriends._

The double date went well, but at first the stares they got from the people where annoying Drake, but after 10 minutes he didn't care anymore. _Just let them look. I'm happy and JJ looks quite happy himself too._ JJ was extremely delighted as Drake kissed him and didn't seem to perceive the glares they got. Ryo and Dee smiled at them. _Aww they look really cute. Drake sure as hell accepted his feelings much quicker than I did. And JJ looks overjoyed; he's always happy, but not so much. He looks like he's going to explode from all the happiness. _Dee was thinking similar _I can't believe how calm Drake looks. Ryo was at first very nervous whenever somebody saw us kissing. And here's Drake kissing JJ in a restaurant A WEEK into their relationship. It's unbelievably. If someone would have told me that a month ago, I would have laughed him off._

The date was after two and a half hours over and Ryo and Dee said goodnight as they headed home together. Drake and JJ stood there, not really knowing where to go now.

"Can I walk you home?" JJ asked after they stood there quiet for a minute.

"Sure, let's go"

When they arrived by Drake it was 11:00pm, so they decided to drink something. They completely lost time and when JJ noticed it was already 12:20pm he jumped up.

"Oh my god Drake. It's already past midnight. I think I should head home"

"Are you crazy? You have about 40 minutes to walk. There's no way I'm letting you go out there now. You can sleep here" JJ wasn't so sure if that was such a good idea. "Are you sure Drake?"

"Of course I'm sure. I mean nothing is gonna happen, right?"

"Yeah okay, if you say so. I can sleep on the couch."

"What? On that old thing? No way, my bed is big enough. Come on now, don't be shy." Drake guided JJ to his bedroom. JJ started to feel even more uncomfortable. _Sleep in the same bed as Drake and not do anything? Oh my god is he kidding me? I hope I don't do something stupid._

"…JJ, hey JJ are you listening to me?" Drake waved with his hand in front of JJ face, who was lost in thoughts.

"Eh what? What did you say?"

"I asked you if you wanted to take a shower? What's the matter?"

"Emmm nothing. I'll go shower, okay?" But Drake wasn't assured. _What was he thinking about? It's no big deal sleeping in the same bed, is it? Nothing is gonna happen or is he scared he might do something?_

After JJ showered he felt better. _I'll just try not to touch him, so nothing happens. Oh god, please help me through that. _When JJ came back to the bedroom, Drake was already under the covers reading a book. _Thank god, so I don't have to see him half naked. _JJ slipped under the blanket next to Drake, keeping distance. Drake stopped reading a turned off the light. "Goodnight JJ" he kissed him softly and then went to sleep. JJ lay awake trying hard not to move too much or to near to Drake. But after 5 minutes his eyes shut and he fell asleep too.

Drake woke up at 7:00am. He opened his eyes and looked at lavender hair. JJ had his head lying on Drake's chest with his arms wrapped around his waist. To Drake's astonishment he enjoyed JJ's skin next to his own. _I could lay here my whole life like that. It's nice to wake up next to JJ. Oh my god! Was I just thinking that? _Drake wondered. Just then JJ woke up and jumped away from Drake so fast, Drake was sure it must have been a new record.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Drake. I didn't want to glomp you like that."

"Don't worry. It was actually nice" JJ gave him a puzzled look. "Really?"

"Yeah, it felt right. But come now, let's eat breakfast, okay."

"Okay" JJ said lost in thoughts. _He enjoyed me cuddle up to him like that? _

_

* * *

_A/N: I hope you like the story. Feel free to preview :) 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

to IridescentGaze: Thank you for your review. No problem. I actally don't like it, when they rush things. So they take their time.

Chapter 5

After they ate breakfast JJ headed home first to change and to get Drake some coffee, which he was addicted too. Then he came back to Drake's apartment and from there, they drove to work. When they got out of the car, Ryo and Dee arrived too. Dee grinned as he saw they came together.

"Well, well, well. If that isn't Drake and JJ arriving together. What did you do yesterday?" JJ could have slapped him _Damn you Dee. Do you always have to be so direct? Drake is probably feeling very uncomfortable right now._

"We just drank something and lost time and it was already late, so I offered JJ to stay. That's all." Drake replied coolly. Dee and JJ stared at him stunned. _Wow, he's not even embarrassed or something. _Theythought. _If somebody would have said something like that to me 5 years ago, I would have tuned bright pink. Something must have happened._ Ryo didn't know how close he actually was. Something has happened to Drake. He realised, he wasn't actually scared of anything that could happened with JJ. But was sure he'd still needed some time.

Dee and Ryo went to the shooting range and Drake and JJ to their office. They took the elevator and just seconds later the elevator stood still. They pressed the help button and a lady said it would probably take 15 minutes or more. _Great. _Drake and JJ sat down annoyed.

"And now we can wait"

"Hey JJ. Can I talk with you about something?"

"Sure what?"

"You know this morning when I woke up and you were cuddled up to me like that…"

"Oh man. I already said I was sorry about that, but if you're angry at me, you know I completely understand it."

"I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to say that it got me thinking about our situation."

"Our situation?" JJ asked confused. "And what is our situation exactly, Drake?"

"Well two people in love with each other. Naturally a peculiar thing always comes up then."

JJ began to understand what Drake was talking about.

"Are you talking about sex?"

JJ's straightforwardness surprised Drake a little.

"Emmm yes. That's what I'm talking about."

"You do know that you have enough time. I'm not going to pressure you or anything."

"Yes, I know. But like I said it got me thinking and I think I might be ready. Not like in the next two days though." He quickly added as JJ's face lighted up. "But definitely in a short time." He ended promising. JJ thought he must be dreaming. _Did Drake just say he was ready for the next step? OH MY GOD!!! _Before JJ could reply anything the door opened and Dee, Ryo, Ted and Marty were standing there together with an electrician.

Judging from the bewildered look on JJ, they thought something must have happened. Drake in contrast though looked pleased. _What the hell happened in that elevator? _Four person thought. Of course Ryo's thought was without the swearword.

"Hey guys. Finally you rescued us." Drake said jokingly after a silent pause.

"Your welcome. I think you should better get to work, before the badger gets mad." Dee suggested.

"Good idea. Come on JJ, let's go." And off they went, JJ still looking bewildered. The other four detectives stared after them.

When they closed the door to their office JJ glared at Drake.

"What's the matter JJ?" Drake asked silly.

"Oh you know exactly what's the matter. Don't act blonde. Are you serious?"

"Didn't I just say I was serious?"

"No you didn't!" JJ said loudly near to shrieking.

"Okay sorry, then I missed that part." Drake said calmly.

"How can you be so calm?" JJ asked, not sure if he was A, mad at Drake for being so serene or B, very happy, but uncertain if Drake wasn't kidding.

"I'm so calm, because finally I'm actually happy in love. That's why I'm so calm." Now JJ felt very bad for nearly yelling at Drake. "Sorry I was so off-key, but I'm overwhelmed here. So you really are sure?"

"Yes JJ I am sure." Drake said determined JJ believed him at once. He threw himself at Drake and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god! I'm sooo happy. I promise you we wait until you are absolutely, a 100 percent ready." Drake smiled and nodded. "Okay JJ. I love you." "I love you too." He squeezed Drake again and then let him go.

* * *

A/N: We are nearly by the end now. I hope you're still enjoying reading. 


	7. Chapter 6

to Lithium Delusions: Thank you very much for your review. And thank's for updating your story 'Misery' :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

Chapter 6

Two days after Drake's big news, JJ came storming into the office looking very angry.

"Hey! What's bitten you?"

"Ah my stupid landlord. He came to me this morning and said he sold the house to another guy and now I have to move out!"

"What? He can't do that."

"As it turned out he can. I have to be out in three days! There's no way I can find a new place in so short time."

"Don't worry. You'll find something. You better take the day off and go looking."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. Go! I'll cover for you."

"Thanks Drake." He kissed him softly and left the office. Drake began to think and suddenly a thought hit him.

Drake took JJ out to dinner this night. They went to Alessandros. JJ was a bit woefully, because he couldn't find anything. But he was looking forward to their date. _It will cheer me up. _It did cheer him up, because only 5 minutes later he was laughing and enjoying himself. Drake's company was always pleasant, but since they were a couple it was so much more than just pleasant, it was simply perfect. There was no other word describing it. JJ was very happy with Drake like he has never been before. Drake only had to smile at him and JJ was lost.

After their date they went to Drake. They talked and drank something. After about 10 minutes Drake turned to JJ.

"Hey JJ! Did you find anything today? I forgot to ask."

"No unfortunately not. There is nothing free for gods' sake. I swear to you in New York live to many people."

"I think I have a solution to your problem."

"What's that?"

"What do you think of the idea of living here?"

"WHAT? Here with you?"

"Of course with me or do you think I'll move to Ted?" Drake joked and laughed at JJ.

"Are you positive about that?" JJ asked him suspiciously.

"Yes I am positive about that. I think it would be great to live with you."

"You know what. I'm getting this feeling again."

"What feeling is that?" Drake asked puzzled and a little anxious, cause he had a pretty good guess which feeling JJ was talking about.

"The one that makes me POUNCE!" And with that he jumped Drake and pined him against the couch. He started kissing him and wouldn't stop until Drake pulled away from him.

"JJ, whoa JJ wait. It's a little uncomfortable down here. Why don't we take this to my, no wait OUR bedroom?" Drake asked lustfully.

"Emm what? To our bedroom?" Suddenly the information reached his brain and he gasped.

"Are you sure Drake? I mean are you a 100 percent sure."

"Yes I am." Drake said and didn't let JJ respond as he kissed him and carried him off to their bedroom.

When JJ woke up it was 8:00am. Drake was sleeping wrapped within his arms, breathing softly. JJ spent a minute just looking at Drake, when the latter awoke.

"Hey, honey. How are you?"

"Good, thank you JJ. And last night was good too" Drake said winking at JJ. JJ blushed slightly, but smiled back. He cupped Drake's face with his hand and kissed him tenderly. Drake kissed back and they were lost again in their emotions. But then Drake pulled away.

"I think we should get up. We have to inform the chief that you now live with me."

"But Drakey, then the whole precinct will know too."

"I know that, but I think it's time we let them know, that we are madly in love with each other."

"Okay I'll go and make coffee and bring it to you, okay?"

"Hmmm, I could get used to that."

"Well you better, cause from now on, I'll always bring you coffee." He kissed him again and went to the kitchen. Drake lay down and felt like the luckiest person alive. No wait. He had to share that title with JJ.

* * *

A/N: Only one chapter left. 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fake.

Epilogue

When the precinct heard that Drake and JJ moved in together and were in fact a couple as well, there wasn't another thing being talked about. Drake and JJ didn't care too much, as their colleagues came to them to ask questions. Dee and Ryo were taken by surprise as they heard the news, because they were a couple for almost 7 years until Dee decided it was time to move in together and Drake and JJ did it within TWO WEEKS! If he wouldn't know how happy they were, he would be sure it was far too soon, but with them, he was certain that it wasn't too soon at all.

Drake, JJ, Dee, Ryo, Ted and Marty were sitting in JJ and Drake's office and celebrated. They drank champagne and had a good time.

"You should have seen the chiefs face, when I told him JJ's living by me. It was hilarious."

"He made the same face, when Ryo and I moved in together." Dee said amused.

"I think I will make a toast to the new roommates Drake and JJ!" Ted said holding up a glass, "May they be always happy for a long time in their apartment together!"

"Cheers!" They all yelled and drank a sip of champagne. Drake and JJ looked at each other and thought _Yes, Ted is right. We will live together for a long time. I hope for our the rest of our life, cause this is it. This is the real deal for me. With him I'll always be happy, I'm positive about that._

The End

* * *

A/N: FINISHED!Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate your thoughts. 


End file.
